One Night Away
by TheLostNote
Summary: This is my first FanFic so be nice haha : well its based on RAMY and John, with included Character of Margret Ricky's Mom basically its them spending one night away from each other, It doesn't say why in this chapter but in the next chapter you will find out :
1. Chapter One One Night Away

Chapter One – One Night Away

Amy's POV

It was just a typical Saturday morning in the Jurgens household, Ashley was in her room with 'Toby' them two have become pretty close since their recent trip to Florida, my Dad was attending to Robbie, my Mom was up at Mimzy's and John was at Ricky's Mom and Dad for the night, with Ricky.

I picked up my cell phone, which was at the side of me on my bed, looking through my phonebook; I stopped at the name 'Ricky' suddenly a rush of butterflies gushed though my stomach. It was then that I thought to myself, Gosh this guy means the absolute world to me. Clicking send message I typed, I missed you last night, looking forward to seeing your handsome face today, I hate being apart from you, and you're my guy Can I come over in half and hour? Love you xxx. I placed my phone on the bed next to me and a sweet smile spread across my face, I felt like the luckiest girl in the word to have two amazing boys who I love unconditional and who also love me back. In that moment my phone bleeped, (text message received – Ricky) I opened up the message and it read, 'good morning beautiful, I really missed you too! I cannot stand been apart from you either and half an hour? Come right now, I can't stand waiting another minute let along 30 of them! Me and John are all ready and waiting for you, I love you and John says love you Mommy x x x.

Then in that moment of reading that text message, it felt like I was lost in a trance. I couldn't help myself from smiling and giggling away to myself. But then, my Dad had to come into my room and ruin my good mood! 'Hey, Ames, I need you to do me a favour, but before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him and said, no, Dad! Whatever it is that you want me to do, I can't, I have things which I need to attend to, then he replied, what's so important Amy, that you can't help me out, (giving him the look) I said, look Dad, you know that I love you and would love to help you out, but right now I have somewhere to be! George snapped back – where do you need to be in such a rush? I need to go because I have a 2 year old son, that is waiting to see his Mommy, and I have missing him dad, he may have only been away for the night, but I have really missed him and also the man that I love with all of my heart is also waiting for me, and I cannot go a minute longer without being there for my own little family, I hope you can understand.

Ricky's POV

It felt, strange been back at my parents' house and not been at home in my apartment, but it also felt nice to be back at home spending some quality time with my parents and John. I then heard a sudden thunder of footsteps running down the hall way, I could tell it was John by how loud he was being, and then all of a sudden he ran into my room, shouting Daddy, Daddy wake up its morning. Stirring in my bed I looked up to see my beautiful son stood there with a huge grin on his face. There's nothing better than waking up to your Son, it just makes your morning a whole lot better. John then climbed onto the bed, anxiously looking around, John then said, Daddy! Where's Mommy? Why isn't she with you?. I began to trace his feature, he looked just like Amy when he was concerned about something, I replied to him, hey Buddy, Mommy is at your other Grandma and Granddad's with Aunt Ashley and Uncle Robbie. 'Oh' replied john, but I missed Mommy! Me too buddy, but Mommy will be here in no time . Moments later, my phone buzzed, quickly reaching out to my night stand I picked up the Phone, and opened the message, which read, "I missed you last night, you're my guy, I hate being apart from you! Is it ok, to come over in half an hour? I love you" x x x

A sudden rush of excited whooshed through my entire body, the amount of love I had for that girl could never be explained in words. I couldn't wait for Amy to walk through that door, so I could give her the biggest hug ever, I also decided not to tell John that his Mommy will be arriving soon, thought it would be a nice surprise for the little guy. I looked at John and traced his delicate featured, and instantly saw Amy again within his cute little face, with his big brown eyes, and cheeky little smile, I still find it hard to believe, that I'm a farther to such a cute little boy. I then texted Amy back, then smiled at my little man.

Hey John, Come here, (picking John up) let's go get some breakfast, what do you want to eat today little guy? Urm can I have toast please, sure you can whatever my little Prince wants, he can have. Sitting John down at the table, I popped the toast in the toaster and made him some juice. Texting Amy again I typed, "Hey Ames, just giving our little guy some breakfast, I decided not to tell him you was coming over, I thought it would be a nice surprise for him, cannot wait to see you.. Love you x x x

Dishing out johns breakfast, I sat next to him at the table, so hey, what you doing today John? Eagerly John replied the best he could going to nursery with Mommy she's taking me! he had a huge smile on his face, it was the best smile that you could ever imagine.

Ricky's Mom and Dad's house

15 minutes had passed since, Ricky gave John his breakfast, John was playing in his bedroom, when there was a knock at the front door. Ricky appeared and opened the door, to find Amy stood there, with a huge smile on her face, "hey baby, miss me?. Ricky smiled, of course I did, come here… Amy walked over to Ricky and threw her arms around his shoulders, tightly gripping his neck, I missed you too, Replied Amy. Pulling away from each other, they gazed deeply into one another eyes, with so much passion and sparks between them, they intimately kissed... Which was like fireworks exploding on the fourth of July.. Wow! Think we should spend a day apart more often if the kisses are going to be as hot as that one, Amy joked. Hey, I don't think so Ames, I cannot bare it. Me either, I love being with you. Ricky smiled. Then Amy asked, so where's the little guy? I'm anxious too see him. Oh, he's in my old bedroom playing with his toys, you do know where that is right? Of course I know where it is, Amy winked.

Amy creped, down the hallway, and then down the stairs into Ricky's old room, she stopped for a moment and just stared at her little boy, playing. She thought to herself, how did I managed to become the luckiest girl in the world, my life wouldn't be completed without Ricky and John. She continued to walk down the stairs, when John looked up at her, Mommy, he shouted, and running up to her, hey, dude, come to Mommy, picking John up she swirled him around the room and tightly hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, she said I hope you've been good for daddy? Ricky entered the room and said don't worry; he's been as good as gold, like always. They both smiled, and engaged in what their son was doing. Hey, john, we better get you to Nursery, say bye to Daddy, Bye daddy, Oh Ricky, I'm going to drop John off, then I'm going to be coming straight back here, I don't have school today, and I know you don't have to be in work today, and your Mom said she is going to Pick him up and take him out for Ice-cream so that gives me and you sometime for ourself, Winking, she gave him a Kiss, and took John by the hand and went out of the room.

An hour later, Amy came back, Hey, Ricky I'm home, In here he shouted, coming from the bathroom, Oh hey, what you doing in here, well I thought, we could shower together? Ooo did you now? I think this house is having a crazy effect on you, yeah I think it must be! Well we better not get used to all the space. Ricky grabbed Amy by the hands, so then Ames, how about it? With her glistening smile she replied, and giggled, let's do it.

After their shower, they went to Ricky's room and got changed.

So, seen as though no one's in do you want to do something? Asked Ricky.

What were you thinking of doing? Replied Amy

Ricky walked over to Amy and put his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her in close to him, so there bodies were touching. He could feel the warmth of her breath on the depth his neck, as she slowly kissed him. Ricky then pushed her onto the bed, and gently got on top of her, kissing her neck, she put her arms on his back, she then moved her hands to the front, and unbuttoned it one by one, Ricky then Pulled Amy up to a sitting position and removed her T-shirt, they both removed the rest of their clothes, Amy then rolled over, so she was now on top of Ricky, she kissed him from his neck down the rest of his body. After, they had sex; they smiled, put back on their clothes, and just laid in bed, cuddling up to each other. They both then fell into a deep sleep, still will their Arms around each other.

Around 20 minutes later, Margret arrived, with john, who was fast asleep, she carried him down to Ricky's room, where she saw, Ricky and Amy, locked in a hug asleep, there was small gap in-between Amy and Ricky, so Margret placed a sleeping John between them both, then smiled and walked back out of the room. As john was placed there, both Ricky and Amy released one of their arms, and gently place it around john, and then they both held each other hands again. After a few hours, Amy and Ricky both woke up, and realized John was asleep in-between them both. Oh, how cute it our son Ricky, he looks just like you when your asleep! I know he's so cute, but then again he is my Kid, I'm cute. Amy laughed and said well you're more than cute. Ricky then said, I love you Amy, and we had so much fun this morning, I think that's one of the best mornings that we both have ever had. I know Ricky, your telling me, I didn't think sex could be more fun than it has been. But I think we both put that record straight on that topic, and I love you too.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have a clear vision of where I am exactly heading with the story, but there will definitely be more chapters coming, once I get some ideas down on paper. I was thinking of going back to their summer vacation, when they went to Miami and explore in writing what happened there. Send me your ideas and REVIEW :) **

**Chapter Two – The morning before**

It was Friday morning in the apartment and there was not a sound to be heard. Ricky and Amy were both snuggled up in bed together and John was fast asleep in his bedroom, cuddling his favourite teddy bear that his mommy and daddy, bought for him or their recent family vacation to Miami in the summer break.

Suddenly the alarm clock on the nightstand started to ring. The song that played was Taylor Swift; you belong with me, which Ricky played to Amy, when he visited her in Newyork. Amy then reached over and dismissed the alarm, sitting up she rubbed her eyes, so that she could see properly. Looking at Ricky she sat at gazed at Ricky's dreamy face.

**Amy's POV**

I just couldn't help but look at him; I mean he looked completely adorable all snuggled up with his sweet dreamy face. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, well actually I did feel like the luckiest girl, I am the luckiest girl the world, especially to have such an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing farther to our son. It was really something, he was really something. I enjoyed waking up to him every morning, it made my day entirely better no matter how bad it may turn out to be, I just always know that I'm going to have such an amazing man to go home to at the end of my day.

**General POV**

Amy continued to longing gaze at Ricky for a few moments longer, before she went off to get into the shower and get ready for her day. Around 20 minutes later Amy walked back into the living room, where Ricky was still sleeping, she leaned over towards him and kissed him on the lips. A smile spread across his face and he slowly awoke.

**Ricky's POV**

I felt a soft kiss upon my lips and I couldn't help but smile, I opened my eyes and there right in front of me, was the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. Amy was in her robe, and the first thing that I said to her was, Oh you've already showered, I was hoping… that we could shower together (Winking at her). My girl then let out a shy laugh and said you're crazy, do you know that? Smiling, I replied, I'm just crazy for you Ames, now come here, I want my girl in my arms for a few moments before we go and wake John up. Pulling Amy into me, her hair was so soft and smelt of peaches, it was her favourite shampoo and my favourite scent.

Amy then looked up at Ricky, and said, baby I know this is going to sound a little out of the blue, but do you mind if I stay over at my parents' house tonight, and you could have John? Because I've got my finals on Monday and I could really do with the night just to sit down to myself and study, and my dad has offered to help me out and revise. Ricky then looked into Amy's deep brown eyes, and said anything for you, I don't mind watching John, I know your studies are important and you deserve a little time to yourself. Thanks baby she replied.

Actually Ames, I have an idea, why don't I take John over to my parents' house tonight, and sleep over, it would mean a lot to them having the both of us over, they really miss John, and enjoy seeing him. Sounds perfect Amy said, with a smile on her face. I'll drop by the nursery after I finish work and pick him up, that will save you driving him all the way back to the apartment, and I really don't want you driving back to your parents' house alone and in the dark. Okay, that will be easier, you're so sweet, and do you want some breakfast making? Amy I'll make the breakfast you just go wake John up and finishes getting ready I don't want to make you late, and you take way longer than me getting dressed in the morning, Ricky, laughed and released Amy from his grasp. Hey, I do not; you're the one hogging the bathroom for most part of the morning, checking yourself out in the mirror. Excuse me Miss Jurgen's I don't think so, he had that smirk on his face that Amy loved. I'm joking babe. I know I know, I love you, I love you too. Amy smiled as she got up from the bed and walked into John's bedroom to get him.

It was 6.00pm and Ricky was on his way to the Nursery to collect his son, he loved picking up John, from the Nursery. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Amy stood with their son; she looked stunning, even if she had just finished work looking after all the little children. Parking the car he walked over to his girlfriend and their son, he put his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close, miss me? Amy replied, of course I did, Miss me? More than ever baby. Gazing into one another's eyes, Ricky grabbed Amy's face and leaned in for a kiss that was like an explosion with so much passion; Amy wrapped her Arms around his neck and pulled on the back of his hair, returning the kiss. John she said, Mommy, Daddy, we go home now? Ricky smiled, and said hey little man, me and you are going to Grandma and Granddads tonight, do you want to see them? John looked up and said yes. Amy smiled and said, hey buddy you boys have fun, I'll see you tomorrow okay John? Okay mommy, okay sweetie I love you, love you too. Amy then looked at Ricky and said have fun tonight babe, and remember don't give him too much sugar you know how he gets; she smiled and put her arms around him. Ames I know don't worry he'll be fine, we will be fine. I know Ricky, I'm just a worrier. Ha Ha I know you; I'll call you tonight okay? Ricky said. You better do Amy replied with a flirty smile on her face. Oh what, Ricky said. You won't want to know, Amy said, kissing Ricky goodbye and walking over to her car, before getting into her car she turned around and said love you both, behave and I'll see you both tomorrow. Amy then drove off, Ricky then picked up John and said no mommy tonight just me and you, boys night, let's go get ice-cream but don't tell mommy.


End file.
